EverLasting Love
by Ashley023
Summary: Hermione moves in next door to Draco Malfoy. They fall in love and go to Hogwarts. Read to find out what challanges they face. RR!
1. The Truce

Disclaimer: I do Not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.

Ever-Lasting Love

Chapter One: The Truce

17-year-old Hermione Granger was sitting in her room doing her Hogwarts homework. As she did her homework, she thought over the events that had happened during the past 48 hours. She had received an owl the night before saying that she was Head Girl and now, her parents told her that they are pure-blooded wizards, Voldemort was destroyed. *Could this summer be any better?* Hermione thought. Suddenly, Hedwig flew in her bedroom and dropped a letter out of her beak. It read:

' Hermione, 

How are you? We just heard the fantastic news. Anyway, I just borrowed Hedwig to ask if you want to meet me at Diagon Alley tomorrow at 9:00. We could go get our hair done. I've always wanted layers. Ron and Harry already went to Diagon Alley yesterday so we could have a girl's day out. Write a letter back and give it to Hedwig.

Ginny

P.S. Harry asked me out!!!

P.P.S. Harry and I both have Prefect this year, guess we'll be seeing you on the train. Poor Ronnekins. He doesn't have anyone to sit with this year. Hehe.'

Hermione smiled as she read the letter. She knew Harry would ask Ginny out soon. He's had a crush on her ever since he saved her from the Chamber of Secrets in second year. Hermione got out a piece of parchment and with her quill, she wrote:

'Ginny, 

I would love to go with you to Diagon Alley tomorrow. I can't wait. Tell Harry Congrats on making Prefect and oh yeah, Congrats to you to! I'm so happy for both of you. Meet me at the back of the Leaky Cauldron at 2 'o clock sharp tomorrow. Cya then! 

Hermione'

She gave the letter to Hedwig and watched as the owl flew out the window into the darkness. Then, she ran down the stairs into the kitchen and said, " Mom! I'm going to Diagon Alley tomorrow with Ginny." 

"Great, honey. What time will you be back?" Emily Tahlin asked her daughter. Emily worked in a restaurant in Hogsmead called The Hogsmead Dine-In Buffet.

" Umm.... I'm not sure. Don't worry if I'm not back in time for dinner. I'll take my cell phone with me and I'll call when I'm coming home." Hermione told her mom. Then, there was a clatter as Hermione's father, Michael Tahlin, walked through the door. 

"Hey! How's my little girl doing?" Michael gave his daughter a hug.

"Dad, what happened at work?" Hermione asked. Michael worked at the Ministry of Magic. He worked in the Hogsmead News Department (A/N: I didn't know what else to put so I made something up.) 

"Guess who got a raise?" Her father asked with a wide smile.

"No way! Really?!" Emily asked happily.

"Yup! And, I have even better news. I've found a house for us in the wizarding world. We'll be moving tomorrow." Michael said.

"Really?! Oh... but that means that I'm not going to be able to see Randy or Jon or Elizabeth or Emma ever again." Hermione said. Her happy smile turning into a frown.

"Nonsense, Hermione. You can still come back to visit." Emily said. 

"Really?!" Hermione asked again. She leapt for joy and gave her parents each a hug.

Hermione took a shower and went to bed.

~*~*~*~*~ The Next Morning ~*~*~*~*~

Hermione woke up at 8:30 in the morning and realized she only had a half an hour to get ready to meet Ginny. Hermione tied her hair back in a ponytail and put on her tight L.E.I. jeans and a light baby blue tee that said, "90% Angel, 10% Devil" There was a picture of an angel's halo and a devil's trident. 

Hermione got into the fire place with her purse which contained her key to her Gringotts vault, her cell phone, and her Hogwarts letter. Hermione picked up a handful of Floo Powder and shouted, " The Leaky Cauldron!"

~*~*~*~*~ The Leaky Cauldron ~*~*~*~*~

Hermione appeared in The Leaky Cauldron and immediately spotted Ginny. 

"Ginny! Hey! It's me! I'm over here!" Hermione waved her arms and got Ginny's attention. 

"Hey Hermione! How've you been?! You look great!" Ginny said. She gave Hermione a hug and they walked into the back alley. Hermione tapped the bricks with her wand and the bricks shifted to create an archway. Hermione and Ginny stepped through the archway. 

"Do you want to go do our hair first after we get our money from Gringotts? I heard there's a great barber shop called Great Hair, Great Styles. Parvati and Padma told me about it. They said that the barber shop had a store connected to it where they sell really cool clothing."

"Alright!" Hermione said with a smile. They went to Gringotts quickly and then, Hermione and Ginny walked to Great Hair, Great Styles and went in.

"Hello ladies. What can I do for you today?" A young woman about in her early thirties asked at the counter.

"Hi! My name is Ginny and this is my friend Hermione. We came to get our hair done and shop around for clothing." Ginny introduced herself and Hermione to the lady.

" My name is Katelyn and my twin sister whose name is also Katelyn but it's spelled K-a-i-t-l-y-n whereas mine is spelled K-a-t-e-l-y-n. But we won't get into it today. So what kind of hair would you like done?" Katelyn gestured to her twin sister who laughed at her explanation of names. 

"Hermione, please come with me. " Kaitlyn said. She sat Hermione down in a chair and asked, " What kind of hair style would you like?"

"Ummm.. I want my hair to have curls but I don't want my hair to be bushy as it is now." Hermione told Kaitlyn.

"I understand. So first what we need to do is straighten your hair first with a simple spell. It's a permanent spell so it won't be like it is now. Then with another spell, we'll put your hair in curlers and put a spell on it so it would stay and then we'll set you under the dryer. Is that alright with you?" 

"Yup! How much will it cost?"

"4 galleons, 8 sickles, and 10 knuts." 

"Alright! Thanks!" Hermione beamed. It was actually cheaper than if she went to get it done in the Real World. Hermione was done half and hour later. She was reading the Teen*Witch magazine. Hermione looked up to see Ginny standing in front of her. Her hair was layered and curled.

"Ginny! You look great! I love your hair!" Hermione exclaimed. 

"Hermione! I love your hair more. It's really good this way." Ginny replied. 

"Come on! Let's go shop for clothes!" Hermione squealed and she pulled Ginny to the clothes section of the store.

"Wow! Look at this!" Ginny said. She held up a light blue miniskirt.

"It's totally you, Gin." Hermione said. She shuffled though the clothes and pulled out a lavender halter top that had butterflies in white. "This is cute!" She squealed. I think I'm gonna get this. And this, too! It matches with it!" Hermione said as she took out a purple miniskirt. 

"That outfit's really you." Ginny said. Soon, the girls walked out of the store with handfuls of bags. They went to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasasions and got new robes. When they came out of the store, it was time for lunch. They were heading to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor when they heard two people bickering. They sounded oddly familiar. As they got closer, they realized who they were.

~*~*~*~*~ Draco's P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*~

Pansy was bothering me again and I was trying to get rid of her but she started a huge commotion and drew a large crowd. She's such a slut. I can't believe I actually used to like her.

"Pansy! Get away from me and stop spreading rumors of us! I don't like you! I never have and I never will! Now go!" I yelled at her. 

"Drakie-poo! You don't mean it! Stop lying! I know you love me. Otherwise, you wouldn't have asked me to the Yule Ball in fourth year!" Pansy shot back at me.

I sighed, " Pansy, I only took you because everyone else was taken. If Millicient (A/N: sp?) Bulstrode were still available, I would've taken her. I would've taken Hermione Granger if she wasn't asked by Krum. She looked way better than you!" And I meant it. Granger was really beautiful at the Yule Ball and if I knew she was gonna be that beautiful, I would've taken her. But then again, looks aren't everything. For an innocent girl, she can be REALLY vicious.

"You... you... you! I hate you! Once your father hears about this ---" Pansy started.

" Oh, it's always about father, isn't it?! I don't care about you or about what he thinks! Now get out of my sight before I hex you into next millennium. Better pack your bags, it's gonna be a loooong trip for you. I think I'll see you off if you don't GET AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW!!!" I screamed the last part of the threat to scare her. She whimpered and nodded and ran quickly to Flourish and Blotts. People from the crowd were starting to leave. I saw a red haired girl walk by with a brown haired girl. I knew that the red haired girl was the youngest Weasley but I didn't know who her friend was. They were going to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. I followed them in and sat in the booth behind the brown haired girl.

~*~*~*~*~ Hermione's P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*~

The two people fighting were Pansy and Malfoy. I saw him staring at me. Well, anyway, I went into the ice cream parlor with Ginny and who should sit behind me but Malfoy!

" So Hermione, I was sitting on the bed in my room, doing my homework for Transfiguration when Harry comes in the room. And he goes, ' Ginny, ummm.... ever since the time you were enchanted by Tom Riddle and I went to save you, I felt a spark between us. And... umm... after a while, I started to fall in love with you and well... Ginny.... will you g-go o-o-out with m-me?' and before I could reply, he kissed me!!! And we made out for like a few hours until Ron came in with Fred and George to get us for dinner. " Ginny said, blushing.

~*~*~*~*~ Draco's P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*~

*Holy! That chick is Granger?! She's hot!!!! When did she get that hot?! I bet she'll be the hottest girl at Hogwarts. Whatever. She is NOT hot. I did not just say she was hot! * 

~*~*~*~*~ Hermione's P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*~

" Hey our food came!" Ginny and I ate while chatting between bites and I forgot Malfoy was sitting behind me until. . .

"Well, if it isn't the Little Weasel. And whose your friend?" He sneered looking me up and down.

" Oh, I don't think we've met. My name is Hermione Elizabeth Tahlin. And you are?" I smiled at the look of disbelief on his face. 

"OMG! 'Mione! You really are?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Ginny squealed.

"It just never came up. I just wanted to mention it to Drakie Poo here to make sure he understands his insults won't work on me this year while I'm Head Girl." I smiled sweetly at him.

~*~*~*~*~ Draco's P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*~

Whoa! She's hot and she's a pureblood. That means that I can be with her! I just have to play it cool right now. 

"Don't call me Drakie Poo! Anyway, have I mentioned how hot your looking lately?" I smiled my heart-melting smile at her. 

" Same to you too." She said smiling back, "By the way, do you know who the Head Boy is?"

"You're looking at him." I said, flirting with her.

"Well, I guess I'll see you on the train." Hermione smiled at me. She waved and said, " Come on, Ginny, Let's go to Flourish and Blotts." 

I watched her go. This year was definitely going to be interesting.

~*~*~*~*~ Hermione's P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*~

Draco Malfoy is soo hot! I can't believe he was flirting with me! _Me_! Bookworm Granger! Well, at least he was nice to me. He's Head Boy!! Yes!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~ Ginny's P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*~

Malfoy was flirting with Hermione. And Hermione is a pureblood! I bet anything that they'll be together before the year ends. Besides, they _are _living together for the _whole _year and I bet Dumbledore will make them have all their classes together.

Anyway, after we left Malfoy, 'Mione and I walked to Flourish and Blotts and got our books for the year. We shopped around for more Potions supplies and ink and quills. Then, we came across a store called 'Fashions of the Year'. Hermione and I walked in and picked out clothes. There were mostly dresses for balls and parties and other occassions. Anyway, I saw this red and silver dress that was perfect for Hermione. It was long with long sleeves that were wide. The dress puffed out at the end a little and there was a slight train at the end. The back of the dress was backless except for some silver threads criss-crossing that tied into a bow in the end.

"'Mione! Look at this dress! It's absolutely stunning! You should buy it and wear it to the Yule Ball with Malfoy." I gushed at her.

"How do you know he's gonna ask me?" Hermione countered.

"I could just feel it in my veins." I said, mocking our friend, Parvati Patil. She used this phrase when she felt that someone was going to ask her out. Surprisingly, when she does say that, the person does end up asking her out. At this Hermione cracked up and I joined in on her laughter. 

"Alright, alright, I'll buy the dress. Besides, I really like it." Hermione said, shuffling through the rack of dresses and she suddenly pulled one out and shoved it in my face. "Gin, you have to get this one! It's so you and it'll be perfect when Harry asks you to the Yule Ball!" The body of the dress was a light shade of turquoise and the long, wide sleeves were a darker shade of turquoise. The end just barely swept the floor and it was backless.

"Hermione! It's so perfect! I love it. I'm going to get it!" We rushed up and paid for the dresses. After that, we went to the pet store and Hermione bought an owl that turned brown in the summer and white in the winter. She named her Artemis. But as she was leaving the store, she saw another owl that looked just like Artemis and said, "I must have that owl, too. Their both so cute and they look like twins!" So she bought that owl too and named him Apollo. If I didn't pull her out of there, she would've opened an owl orphanage.

Then, we walked through the arch to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Bye, Ginny! I'll see you in a week! And don't tell Harry and Ron about be being a pureblood. I want to tell them myself! Bye!" Hermione said. She got into the fireplace and said, " The Granger Household!" And with a poof, she was gone. I got into the fireplace and grabbed the floo powder. I held onto all my possessions and shouted, " The Burrow!" 

~*~*~*~*~ Hermione's P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*~

When I got home, I found all of my possessions in boxes that were labeled. And the rest of the house was pretty much boxed up too. 

"Hey Honey! Are you excited about moving tomorrow?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" I told her with a grin. I wonder who my neighbors are gonna be . . . . hopefully Malfoy! I mean, hopefully NOT Malfoy! What am I saying?!! I want it to be Malfoy but I don't want it to be Malfoy . . . sigh . . . what am I going to do??? I brushed my teeth and slipped into my so-called bed. ( It was actually a cot but . . . same difference.) 

~*~*~*~*~ The Next Morning ~*~*~*~*~

I woke up and brushed my teeth. I changed into my shorts and a tank top. My mom called me for breakfast.

"Eat all you can, dear. You're going to need all the energy you have today to help your father and I move the furniture and boxes." She told me. Then, my mother sat me down and gave me a plate of bacon, eggs, toast, sausages, waffles, pancakes, and on the side, a BIG glass of orange juice. (A/N: I'm going to fast forward things a little. ) After that, we shrank our furniture, boxes, and etc. and put them in a suitcase. Then, we drove to Kings Cross Train Station and shrank our car. But then, we had to cast a Memory Charm so that the muggles wouldn't remember what they saw. We crossed between the barrier and walked and walked until we crossed another barrier, unshrunk our car and then drove to our new house, or should I say MANSION! It was huge. The mansion had over fifteen bedrooms with a full bath in each one. The living room was about the size of four bedrooms and the bedrooms were pretty big. There was a dining room, a kitchen, a family room, a study, a library, and anything else that a mansion has. A swimming pool, a Jacuzzi, and a huge back yard. It was probably a hundred times bigger than our old one. 

I went upstairs and unpacked my suitcase. I took my bed out and decided that it would be best to put it in the center of the room. Then, I took out my desk and realized that I forgot to take my papers out. Now they were lost. I said a spell that made my suitcase as big as my bed. Then I walked inside the opening the zipper made. You might think that it's really fun to walk in your own suitcase. I mean, not a lot of people have done that. I spotted the papers that were now taller than me by a foot! I put them back to their normal size when I heard the bedroom door open. 

"Hermione! Where are you?! Hermione! Why is there an over larged suitcase in here?! Hermione!" I heard my mom calling for me. 

"Mom! I'm in here!" I replied.

"Honey, where exactly is here?!" She asked again.

"In the suitcase." I watched as my mom joined me in the suitcase.

"Honey, why are you in the suitcase?"

" I was looking for my papers and here they are!" 

"Okay then, as long as you're okay." 

We walked out of the suitcase and my mom turned it back to it's normal size. 

"Hermione, we just wanted to tell you that we invited the next door neighbors to dinner tonight. We've finished unpacking the living room and our room and the guest rooms and the family room and the dining room. How are you coming along? Are you almost done?"

"Umm... I'm not but I'll be done in about 15 minutes. What time are they coming over?" 

"In ten minutes." Came my mother's reply

"TEN MINUTES?! When did you ask them?" They were coming in ten minutes and she chooses now of all times to tell me!

"I asked them when they came to welcome us a few minutes ago. We invited them to dinner and they said that they'll be over in ten minutes after they get their son to come back from Diagon Alley in a few minutes. Then, they'll come over." 

"Okay. Umm, Mom, I only have a few things left to put out so I'll do that now." I got to work as my mom left the room. I took out my bookshelf and dressers and my mirror and enlarged them to their normal size. Then I straightened out my books put my homework on my desk. Then, I went to take a shower. I changed into A light blue halter top and shorts. Then I went downstairs and saw that the guests for dinner were already here. 

"And there she is now. Narcissa, Lucius, meet my daughter, Hermione." My mom said. "Hermione, this is Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, their son, Draco." 

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Hi Draco!" I said.

"Weren't you that girl that was at Flourish and Blotts with Potter and the Weasleys in Draco's 2nd year?" Mr.Malfoy asked.

"Yes, I was. That was before I found out I was pureblood. But even though I am pureblood, they are still my best friends." I replied coldly.

"Hermione, why don't you give me a tour of the house?" Draco jumped in. I was so grateful for that.

~*~*~*~*~ Draco's P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*~

"Hermione, why don't you give me a tour of the house?" I asked. Hermione seemed grateful that I asked her. If I didn't, she and my so-called father would've started a fight. 

"Of course. Come right this way, Draco." Hermione said. She led me up the stairs to give me a tour of her house. Her house was similar to mine. It was just as large and had the same amount of rooms but they were in a different place. At my house, when you come in through the front door, the living room was to the left. At her house, it was to the right. See the slight difference? Anyway, after she gave me a tour, it was time for dinner. Our parents made sure we sat next to each other. If I didn't know better, Mother was trying to set me up with Hermione. I'll bet anything that by the time the next summer after 7th year starts, they'll have Hermione and I betrothed (sp?) to each other.

I went up to see Hermione's room and for someone who had just moved in half an hour ago, she had her room together. It was nice and neat. The walls were a light shade of Lavender and the ceiling was a sky blue. Her homework was placed neatly on her desktop and her books were organized neatly on her bookshelf. 

We went back downstairs to join our parents when I noticed she had a grand piano in the living room.

"Hermione, can you play?" I asked.

"Play what?" She replied.

"The piano." 

"Yes, why?"

"Would you be willing to play something for me?" I asked her nervously. Unfortunately, our parents heard my request. 

"Yes, Hermione dear, play something for the Malfoys. She plays extremely well. Our Hermione has been playing for twelve years." Mrs. Tahlin told us. 

"Umm... I'd rather not." Hermione said. She was nervous about playing as far as I could see.

"Nonsense, Hermione, play something for us. We would love to hear you play." Mother told her. Hermione hesitated for a brief second and then sat down on the piano bench. She took out her music and started to play Chopin's "Petite Chien" After she was finished, we all clapped and cheered. 

"Dear, play that song from the movie , "A Walk to Remember. " Her mother suggested. 

"Only Hope? Okay, I guess." Hermione got out the music for 'Only Hope' and started to play. Then, she sang the lyrics: 

There's a song that's inside of my soul.

It's the one that I've tried

To write 

Over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold

But you sing to me 

Over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and Pray

To be only yours

I pray 

To be only yours 

I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars

Of your galaxies dancing

And Laughing and laughing again

When I feels like my dreams are so far

Sing to me plans that you have for me over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours

I pray

To be only yours 

I know now you're my only hope

I give my destiny

I'm giving you all of me

I want your symphony

Singing in all that I am

At the top of my lungs

I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours 

I pray

To be only yours

I pray 

To be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

We clapped as she finished the song. I couldn't believe that she sang so beautifully. Not only was she beautiful on the outside but she was also beautiful on the inside. Her emotions were so focused on that song. Her passion, her feelings. All I could say was "Wow!" 

"Hermione, you're so talented." My mother commented. She blushed slightly and looked away.

"Hermione, did you get Head Girl this year?" My father asked kindly.

'Yes, I did. I'm also trying out for Chaser on the Quidditch team this year." Hermione added. 

"Draco, you never mentioned she played Quidditch." My mother said. "She certainly is a girl of many talents. You two must be proud to have raised such a polite and well-spoken daughter." She added to Mr. and Mrs. Tahlin. 

"Thank you. You also have a polite son. He is so bright for his age." Mrs. Tahlin told Mother.

"Thank you." My mother told her. We went home later that night and Mother said something out of the ordinary.

"Draco, I hope you marry her one day. It would be nice if she became part of the Malfoy family." And surprisingly, my father agreed. Can you believe it?! He agreed!

~*~*~*~*~ The Next Morning ~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~ Draco's P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*~

I woke up and got dressed. My house-elf, Michael, got me breakfast and I ate quickly. Then, I went to Hermione's house. 

"Hey, Hermione!" I said as she opened the door! Hermione was still in her p.j.'s, a light blue tank top with white shorts.

"Oh, hey... what are you doing here so early?" She asked uncomfortably. 

"I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood and show you around." I replied.

"Oh. Okay then. Umm... let me just change my clothes and I'll be right down. Wait in the living room. Make yourself at home." She told me and with that, she ran up the stairs and a few minutes later, she came back down the stairs dressed in all blue. Blue shorts, blue halter top, blue platform shoes, blue sapphire necklace with matching earrings and she was carrying a blue handbag. 

"So are you ready to go?" she asked me. 

"Yeah!" I replied. I led her out the door. First we went to the lake. I showed her the view.

"Wow! I didn't know this place was here. It's so beautiful." Hermione said in awe.

~*~*~*~*~ Hermione's P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*~

The lake was so beautiful. 

"There's a myth behind this lake. It was said that long ago, there was a fierce hurricane. It created this lake. Countless times, people who were enemies came to the lake and weeks later, they fell in love. It's really weird, but it's just a myth." Draco explained.

"Really?" I whispered. Draco and I are enemies. Kind of. I wonder if we'll fall in love. 

"Really." He whispered back. We seemed to be leaning close as if we were going to kiss. Then, I snapped out of my trance and pulled back. 

"So where else are we going today?" He looked at me. Draco seemed kind of disappointed I didn't want to kiss him. But I did want to. It wouldn't seem right though because he was my enemy six years ago. It's not like we're going to kiss and make up.

"Umm... there's this chain of new store opening in Diagon Alley and I was wondering if you'd want to go?" He questioned.

"Sure, why not?" I replied. We went back to our houses and got the key to Gringotts. Then, we went through the fireplace in my house and shouted, "The Leaky Cauldron!"

~*~*~*~*~ At the Leaky Cauldron ~*~*~*~*~

~*~ Still Hermione's P.O.V. ~*~

We landed in the fireplace. I got out first and dusted myself off. Then, I extended my hand to help him up. He took my hand and got up. 

"Thanks." He said.

"You're Welcome." I replied. We smiled at each other for a brief moment before heading out the back door to the brick wall that separated us from Diagon Alley. We tapped the bricks in the correct order and stood back to observe the shifting of the bricks.

We walked through the archway and headed for Gringotts. We went in and got our money. We walked around and soon stopped at the new store. 

"Here's the new Quidditch store." Draco said. We walked into the store ( Quidditch Supplies For All) and looked around. We saw new brooms and broom cleaning kits. 

"Hermione, I want to get you a new broom to replace that old Comet 260 that you have. So pick one and I'll buy it for you." Draco told me. 

"Draco, you don't have to. I'm the heiress of the Tahlin fortune. I have enough money to buy my own broom." I shot at him.

"But Hermione, I love you so I want to buy the best broom for you." He said. Then quickly covered his mouth.

~*~*~*~*~ Draco's P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*~

I cannot believe I just said that! What does she think of me now? I'm so stupid!! She just accepted me as a friend.

" You... you love me?" Hermione stuttered. I nodded weakly. 

"Seriously?" I nodded once more. I prepared myself for the yelling and the screaming. But it never came.

"But, Draco, I love you too! I've been thinking about your ever since we met in Diagon Alley the other day." She told me. I was surprised. She loved me! SHE LOVED ME! That was all that was on my mind. I couldn't think of anything else. 

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her. My reply was a soft kiss on the lips and a hug.

"Of course I will. I love you." Hermione whispered in my ear. So I bought her a broom. The best actually. A StratusForm 5000. It was a light stick with quick movements. It turned at the lightest touch. It cost fifteen galleons, twenty-one sickles, and thirteen knuts.

"Dray, you didn't have to. I told you that I loved you but you didn't need to get me the broom." Hermione said.

" Well, you must have the best broom if you're going to beat Slytherin this year." I joked. 

" What would your team mates say if they knew you were helping a Gryffindor buy a broom to beat your own team?" She replied. And then, behind us came another voice. " Yes, What would they say?" We whirled around to see none other than my best friend, and Chaser on the Slytherin team, Blaise Zambini.

"Why are you helping a mudblood, Malfoy? Even if she is hot." he sneered.

"Oh, come off it, Zambini. I'm even more pureblood than you are. " Hermione shot back. "I'm the heir to one of the most powerful families that's ever existed." 

"Oh yeah? Which one? The Granger family? Last time I checked, they were muggle." 

"I'm not a Granger. I'm a Tahlin. And last time _I_ checked, they were on a higher scale of pureblooded wizards than the Zambinis were." Hermione told him coldly. "Now if you don't mind, Dray and I have to go to The New Generation of Quidditch. It's right across the street. Bye Zambini." Hermione pulled my arm and we walked out.

"Argh! I can't stand Blaise. I mean, he's cute and nice most of the time. He actually helped me out when I dropped my books in the hall last year and said sorry for bumping into me. Why does he feel the need to be mean?" Hermione wondered out loud. 

"He just didn't take the time to get to know you yet. Give him time. " I told her. 

"Hey, umm... Draco, I'm getting tired. Can we go home now?" Hermione asked. She leaned her head on my shoulder as I guided her back to the Leaky Cauldron. We got into the fireplace and shouted, "The Tahlin Manor!"

~*~*~*~*~ At The Tahlin Manor ~*~*~*~*~

Hermione and I landed in her fireplace with a thump. 

We got out of the fireplace and headed up the stairs to Hermione's room.

"Hey 'Mione? I'm going to go over to my house and get my stuff ready for school tomorrow. Then, I'll come back and stay the night. Your parents are going to drive me to the Kings Cross Train Station tomorrow." I explained in one breath. 

"Alright! See you in a few!" Hermione said. She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. Then, she blushed and turned away.

I went over and hugged her. "I know what you're thinking. Everything's going to be fine. Although the other kids at school wouldn't agree with it at first but they'll get over it." 

I hope.

~*~*~*~*~ The Next Morning ~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~ Hermione's P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~

As I was waiting for Draco to come back, I guess I fell asleep. When I woke up, I found myself in my bed with Draco sleeping peacefully next to me. I gently slid off the bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, change my clothes and wash my face. When I came out, Draco wasn't there anymore. 

"Draco, where are you?" I asked softly. I walked to my bed cautiously. When I got there, I saw a note. 

'Hey Hermione,

I went back to my house to get school supplies. I'll be back in a few!

Love,

Draco'

I smiled as I read the letter. Then, I felt arms wrapping around my waist and a familiar voice say, "So? What are you smiling at?" I turned around to face the person holding me. It was Draco.

"I was just reading this note and thinking about how cute you are." I told him.

"Really? So, you think I'm cute?" He asked. 

"Yup, If someone told me I would go out with you, last year, I wouldn't have believed it." I told him.

"Oh really? And why wouldn't you believe it?" 

"Because, last year, I hated your guts." And we both burst out laughing. When we stopped laughing, he asked," Are you already dressed?"

"Then, let's go eat breakfast!" We both ran downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table that was filled with food. 

"Good Morning, Mr. and Mrs. Tahlin." Draco addressed my parents. 

"Good Morning, Mom and Dad." I repeated after Draco. 

"Good morning you two. Did you have a good sleep?" Mom asked. We both nodded. "Are you wide awake?" My dad asked. We nodded again. "Good, we'll be leaving in fifteen minutes. Professor Dumbledore requested that you both get there early for Head instructions." Draco and I quickly ate breakfast and sure enough, fifteen minutes later, we left. Dad stored our stuff in the trunk and we set off for the train station. 

~*~*~*~*~ In the Car ~*~*~*~*~

"Mom, Dad, what houses were you in when you went to Hogwarts?" I asked them from the backseat of our Lexus ES300. 

"I was in Gryffindor with Narcissa and your father was in Slytherin with Lucius." My mom told me. 

"Seriously?!" I said. I could never imagine my father in Slytherin. 

"Yup, but it doesn't matter now. Your father and Draco's father were best of friends whereas Narcissa and I were sort of enemies. We were always trying to outdo each other. " My mom started. On the way there, she told us stories about how they were always trying to be the best. They would study hard, try to be the best Chaser. I laughed a little. It was hard to imagine them as enemies. They were both really nice.

"Well, in the middle of our third year, we realized we were going to be stuck with each other until we graduated in our 7th year so we had a truce and eventually, we became best of friends. Then, in 6th year, your father and Lucius asked us to the Yule Ball and we agreed to go and look where we are today." My mom summed up as we pulled into the parking lot of the Kings Cross Train Station. My parents saw us in and then they left. Draco took my hand and we went through the barrier, pulling our luggage behind us. The first person we saw were Harry, Ron, and Ginny. 

"H-h-hi, H-herm-mione!" Ron and Harry stuttered as they stared at me. Then they looked over at Malfoy and down at our hands. 

"Malfoy! Why are you holding Hermione's hand?!" Harry screamed. Ron's face turned red with anger. They both moved to beat Draco up. 

"Don't, you guys." I stepped in front of Draco. 

"Why not Hermione? This ferret has treated you like crap for the past six years and now you're defending him? What's wrong with you?" Ron asked, still glaring at Draco.

"Nothing's wrong with me. I just don't want you guys beating my boyfriend up." I told them. 

" Boyfriend? Since when was he your boyfriend?" Harry sneered.

"Since three days ago. I'm a pure-blood. I moved to the wizard neighborhood where Draco lives next door. And he showed me around the neighborhood, brought me to Diagon Alley and bought me a broom." I summed up quickly.

"A broom?! Since when do you play Quidditch?!" Harry asked. I swear, sometimes, these two dodoes just can't get it through their thick heads. 

"Since third year. I trained at night with Ginny. And if you paid attention a little more, you would've saw that I carried a broom shaped package home last year. But nooo. All you ever talk to me about is homework. Is that all I'm good for? I have a life outside the books and brains and this year, I'm going to live it." I said to them coldly. I took Draco's hand and pulled him away and onto the train, stopping to put our stuff in the storage cart. 

We went to the Head compartment and I sat down and started to cry. 

"Why can't they understand the fact that I like you? I don't have a problem with Harry being with Ginny. I never complain when Ron goes out with Parvati or Lavender or any other girl for that matter." My voice became muffled against his shoulder as he pulled me to him. 

"They'll come around soon. They can't hate you forever. Besides, Ginny seemed happy that you're going out with me. And Harry didn't seem as mad as Ron did. Relax. Just enjoy the train ride." And at that point, the compartment door opened. In stepped Harry, Ron, and Ginny. 

" Hermione, we're sorry. I mean, you never complain when we go out with someone. You treat them fairly and nice. So it's only fair that we do the same with you. Malfoy, how about a truce?" Harry said, extending his hand out to Draco.

"Sure, why not?" Draco asked, shrugging his shoulders. They shook hands and then Ron came forward.

"So, truce?" Draco asked him.

"Definitely." They shook hands and Ron asked, "So what kind of broom did you get Hermione?" And we all started laughing.

A/N: Well, this is the re-write of Ever-Lasting Love. I've been pretty busy lately since school started but I promise more will be up soon! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	2. Trouble Making Pansy

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter and Co. Still wish I did though. 

Ever-Lasting Love

Chapter Two: Trouble-making Pansy

~*~*~*~*~ Hermione's P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*~

The train ride to Hogwarts was pretty interesting. The fact that Pansy came to visit Draco was pretty hilarious. Harry and Ginny left to go to the Prefect's compartment and Ron went off to find Lavender, Parvati, and Dean. Pansy came by while Draco was kissing me. 

"DRAKEY-POO!!! HOW CAN YOU CHEAT ON ME LIKE THAT?" Her shrill, high-pitched voice rang out. I broke away from Draco. 

"What do you mean? Cheating on you? I never even went out with you!" Draco yelled at her. 

"Why are you kissing the mudblood?" She asked, sneering at me.

" This isn't the mudblood!" Draco exclaimed. 

"Draco, dear, I think that I'd better introduce myself so that she knows how important I am to your family." I said. He nodded and then, I introduced myself to Pansy.

"My name is Hermione ---" I was cut off by Pansy. "Ha! I knew she was the mudblood." 

"You didn't let me finish. Now as I was saying, my name is Hermione Elizabeth Tahlin." Pansy's mouth just dropped. 

"No way, Drakie!! She's just saying all this so that she could have you." Pansy wailed. 

"Actually she isn't lying. And guess what else? I'm betrothed to Hermione. I'm marrying her after we graduate. She's going to be Hermione Elizabeth Malfoy. The Mrs. Malfoy." Draco said with a smile on his face. 

" You know, Draco, I like that idea. Let's get married Christmas Vacation. Our parents would love that idea." I said, playing along.

"No, Hermione, let's get married this weekend at Hogsmead. We could have permission from Dumbledore." Draco said. 

"Great! I have to get my dress though." I smiled and gave him a hug. He pulled away from me and looked at me. "Seriously?"

"Yup. If I could then I would." I told him. 

"Really?" He asked again, "You won't regret it if we do?" I nodded again.

"Then, let's really go get married. This weekend. We can plan it and get your dress and my tux and invite our family members and friends and we can get married this weekend!" Draco exclaimed. 

"But we're only seventeen." 

"Who cares? I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He leaned in and kissed me softly. Pansy ran off crying and I pulled away from Draco. 

"You really want to get married?" I asked. 

"No, I just did that to make her stop annoying me. But I do want to marry you when we both graduate from Hogwarts and get a job. Buy a house and then we'll settle down." He explained. I was smiling happily at his words and a few minutes later, a knock came from the door. 

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Tahlin, may you please open the door?" Came a familiar voice. I walked over to the door and opened it to see Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.

"Good Morning Professors." I said, greeting them. Draco just said, "Hi." 

"I presume you know what we're here to talk about." Professor McGonagall said. We both nodded. 

"Good." Professor Snape started, " You two have big responsibilities. You are both the most clever witch and wizard we have ever seen at our school and to get this far, you have made a great achievement. Now, when we get to Hogwarts, you will have your dinners after the announcements are made. When you finish, meet Professor Dumbledore by the entrance of the Great Hall." 

"You will be shown to your rooms then and from there, you will meet with the Prefects. Their dormitory is right next to yours. You will also find doors leading from your dormitory to your House dormitories. You are in charge of collecting a list of passwords from the Prefects. The list of passwords will be posted in the Prefect's Sitting Room. They will be changed every two weeks. After we arrive at Hogwarts, you will help Hagrid tell the first years where to go. I'm sure the 2nd through 7th years know where to go." Professor McGonagall said.

"Now, we'll be going to tell the Prefects of their duties. Have a nice ride to Hogwarts." Professor Snape added and he actually smiled! Well, they left the compartment and I leaned against Draco. 

"Well, I think we're going to have an interesting year at Hogwarts." I whispered to him. 

"You know what? I think you're right." He whispered back. Then, he left to change into his robes while I locked the door and changed into my robes. After he came back, Draco sat next to me and I leaned against him. I took out The Lost Years Of Merlin and started to read. The story was by a muggle author so I don't know if it was true or not but it was interesting to see how a muggle portrays him. 

~*~*~*~*~Draco's P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*~

I watched as Hermione's eyes became heavier and heavier until she fell asleep. She snuggled up against me and sighed happily. A few hours later, the snack cart came around and Hermione was still sleeping. I moved her off me gently, not wanting to wake her and purchased eight Chocolate Frogs, four boxes of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and two bottles of Butterbeer. I paid the witch and put the food on the other seat of the compartment and went back to Hermione. 

"Hermione, Hermione, wake up." I whispered softly in her ear. She smiled sleepily at me said, " I don't want to wake up. I was having such a nice dream." 

"Really? What was it about?" I asked slyly.

"Well, I remember I saw Harry. I was hugging him and then, I kissed him. We were on a hill with a beautiful scenery. It was like paradise. Great weather." She said, looking serious. I just hope she wasn't serious. 

"What?! Why that stupid Potter! I'm gonna kill him. Teach him to mess with my girl." I muttered angrily. I was about to storm out of the compartment when Hermione grabbed hold of my sleeve. 

"Draco, I was just kidding. Please don't beat him up." She said. I smiled at her. 

"Seriously now. You're just kidding." 

"Of course. I was dreaming of you. And we already graduated from Hogwarts and we're already married. We were on our honeymoon and you took me out to dinner at a fancy restaurant. After dinner, we took a walk on the beach in the moonlight. And then, we were heading back to our hotel room but you woke me up." 

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that you were sleeping for so long that I thought you were hungry." I explained to her. 

"That's alright. I guess I was getting hungry anyway. Why else would I dream about food?" She shrugged her shoulders and I handed her the chocolate frogs, the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and the butterbeer. 

"Thanks" she said. " Did you eat yet?" 

"No, I was waiting for you to wake up." I told her. She smiled at me and unwrapped the chocolate frog. Hermione quickly held on to it tight and took a bite out the chocolate frog. She finished the frog and opened the box of Every Flavored Beans. I watched as Hermione carefully picked out a bright yellow one and bit into it. She quickly pulled away and made a face. 

"What's wrong?" I asked her with a smile on my face.

"It's really, really sour." she said. 

"What flavor is it?" I asked her. 

"I think that it's lemon. Not lemonade but lemon. It tastes like when you first bite into a ripe lemon and all the sourness goes into your mouth." She said. "Wanna taste it?" Hermione held the other half of the jelly bean out and I took it. 

~*~*~*~*~Hermione's P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~

I watched as Draco took the other half of my lemon jelly bean and stuck it in his mouth. Then, he made a weird face. I quickly took my camera out of my bag and snapped a picture of him. His expression changed from sour to surprise to mock anger. 

"Hey! That's not fair! I didn't take a picture of you!" Draco tackled me onto the seat behind me. Then, he started tickling me. 

"Stop tickling me!" I squealed. 

He stopped tickling me and pinned me down. "On two conditions. One: You give me a copy of that picture. And two, you have to umm…, umm…, tell the whole school that you think I'm hot." 

"You're trying to torture me, Draco. You have to think of something that I would never do." I told him. 

"Fine, umm…, for number two, you have to tell Pansy that she's a stupid snobby crybaby who's also too rich and too spoiled." Draco said. He got me there. Even though Pansy seemed stupid and thin, she was really heavy. Much heavier than me I suppose.

"But, Draco, she's going to beat me up!" I whined. 

"Fine! Then, I'll have to think of something else for you to do. I wouldn't want you to be hurt by something I ordered you to do." He said. 

"Okay then, you have until Wednesday, since today is Friday. And it has to be good and has to have nothing to do with Pansy." I told him. " Agreed?"

"Okay!" Draco said. For the rest of our train ride, we were visited by Ginny, Ron, and Harry. I could already see that they would be best friends with Draco one day soon! We were also visited by Parvati and Lavender and Luna Lovegood and Blaise and a lot more people. Thank goodness they didn't all come at once. If they did, our compartment wouldn't even fit us! Finally, we stopped at the train station near Hogwarts. Draco and I helped Hagrid direct the first years to the boats where they would be taken to the Great Hall to be sorted. Then, Draco and I went to the last carriage and got in. A few minutes later, the carriages started off and before we knew it, we were there. Draco and I got out of the carriages and Draco took my hand. We walked together into the Great Hall and sat down at the specially marked Head/ Prefect table. I took my seat between him and Ginny. Then, next to her sat Harry, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Hannah Abbot, Jonathan Marquis, Millicient Bulstrode, James Crow and finally Blaise.

Professor Dumbledore made his usual announcements about the Forbidden Forest and Mr. Filch's List of Rules. And he introduced us. Then, the hat sang it's song and the first years were sorted Each house had about seventy new students each. We had our dinner and soon, it was time to head to our new common room. Professor Dumbledore brought us to a portrait of a princess named Emily and a prince named Jason. We selected our password (Newfound Love) and walked inside the open portrait. 

~*~*~*~*~Draco's P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~

I watched as Hermione looked in awe. The common room was probably as big as our old common rooms but only a bit wider. It had two loveseats and two recliners. In one corner, there was a table and two chairs and in another corner, there was a bookshelf filled with academic books and probably novels to read. I walked over to the fireplace. There were three buttons. One that said fire and another that said T.V. The last one said T.V. and fire. Then, we went to explore our rooms. Hermione went left while I went right. I walked into my room labeled, 'Draco's Sanctuary'. Inside was a bookshelf, a desk, a chair, a sofa, a king-sized four poster bed and a door leading out to the balcony. The room was in Slytherin colors, green and silver. I assumed that Hermione's room was the same but with the Gryffindor colors, gold and maroon. Next, Hermione and I went into the bathroom. The walls were white with flower patterns. The taps were gold and silver and there was a mirror and a cabinet. 

"Isn't this so cool?" She asked me with a smile on her face. 

"Yup!" I replied. Then, Hermione walked over to a row of portraits. Each one was labeled. There was Slytherin common room, Ravenclaw common room, Gryffindor common room, Hufflepuff common room, Meeting Room, Professor Dumbledore's office, indoor Quidditch Pitch, Swimming Pool, Library, Computer room, Movie Theaters, and a Track for Running. 

"Hey, Hermione, what's a movie theater?" I asked. 

"Well, it's a movie picture on a screen. It sort of tells a story. I'll show you after we visit Ginny and Harry." She replied, reading the signs carefully. I nodded and we walked through the one that read " Prefects' Lounge." 

When we walked inside, we were greeted by Ginny and Harry. 

"Hey you guys!" Ginny squealed. 

~*~*~*~*~ Harry's P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~

Hermione and Draco walked into our common room and Ginny ran over to meet them. I followed her. As Ginny was gushing about how cool our common room was, I kept on wondering about what happened on the train today. Draco (formerly know as Malfoy or Ferret Boy) became my friend. I guess he is pretty cool. And if Hermione's happy then I guess everyone is happy. Before Hermione and Draco came to visit, things were pretty hectic. 

Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape brought us and the other Prefects to our new common room where we selected our password (Huffleclaws and Slythindors) We got inside our common room and every one was in awe. It was really colorful. There was a fireplace and in front of it sat four sofas. There was a bookshelf in one corner and then in another, there was a long table with eight chairs. Then, we went to explore our rooms. Instead of all the girls in one room and all the boys in another, it was by houses. Ginny and I went up the stairs and when we reached the top, we saw four doors. Each one was labeled by houses. Ginny and I went through the Gryffindor door and found ourselves standing in our own little common room. There was a fireplace with a sofa and a table with two chairs. This whole room was in red and gold. Then, there were two doors at the top of another set of stairs. One was labeled Ginny, one was labeled Parvati and another was labeled Harry. I went in through the door and saw a queen-sized four poster bed. My stuff was already brought up and Hedwig was in her cage which was hanging from a chain from the ceiling. There was a balcony and a walk in closet. My clothes were already in there. There was also a desk with a light and a small bookshelf. My famous Firebolt was put safely on a shelf. There was another door that was labeled Ginny's Room. I opened the door and went into her room. It was just like mine. 

~*~*~*~*~ Ginny's P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~

I was in my closet when someone came in and put their arms around me. I struggled for the person to let go but he wouldn't. Then, he whispered, "Shh…" I turned around. It was Harry. 

"Did you want me to die of a heart attack?" I asked him, pretending to be angry with him.

"No. I'm sorry if I scared you. Can you ever forgive me?" Harry joked.

"Maybe." I said. Then I pretended to think it over for a minute. " Yes, Harry, I'll forgive you. " I said smiling. I gave him a hug and leaned up to kiss him. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me back. Then, he pulled away. 

"Wanna go visit Hermione and Draco?" He asked. I nodded. It was weird to hear him call Draco, Draco because well, we've always been enemies and suddenly, we were friends. But Hermione's happy and he treats Hermione well. He's not mean to her anymore and best of all, they're in love! Harry and I walked down two flights of stairs. (Parvati went to visit Padma.) We were about to open the door to the Head common room when it opened. On the other side of the open door, we saw Hermione and Draco. They walked in and I started to tell them about the common room and they told us about theirs. 

"Do you guys was a tour?" Harry asked. They both nodded. As we led them through the common room and up the two flights of stairs, we heard Hermione say, "Gee, Draco. I'd rather live here than our common room. It's so cool." And then, Draco said, "Yeah, but these stairs are a killer." We all cracked up at that. 

"This is our common room." I told them when we walked through the door. 

"You guys have your own common room?!" Hermione asked incredulously. 

"Yup!" Harry said beaming. We showed them to our rooms and then went back downstairs. 

"Oh yeah, umm… Hermione, don't we need the passwords?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Yup." We went into the common room where all the Prefects were sitting. 

"Okay, Listen up, Prefects. Starting tomorrow, there will be a piece of paper on the wall next to the portrait. It will be listed in Houses and then of course our own common rooms. Please remember to change the password whenever you change it and to tell your housemates what the password is." Hermione announced. 

"The passwords should be changed once every month. Don't forget!" Draco added. 

"Hey, Ginny, we should be going now. We still have lots to explore." Hermione told me after we sat and chatted away. 

"Alright. Bye Hermione, Bye Draco." I told them. 

"Bye Hermione. Bye Draco. Come back and visit." Harry said. 

We walked them to the portrait and said goodbye to them again. 

~*~*~*~*~Hermione's P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~

After we left Ginny and Harry, Draco and I sat down in front of the fireplace. 

"Hey, what about that moving picture thing." He asked me. 

"Yeah, but usually, when people go to the movie theaters, they wear muggle clothing." I laughed. We went into our rooms and changed. I changed into a light blue halter top and shorts. I put my hair up in a ponytail, leaving a few strands to frame my face. I grabbed my purse and slipped on my white and blue flip-flops. I went downstairs and saw Draco waiting. He was dressed in khaki shorts and a blue T-shirt and blue Nike sneakers. His hair wasn't gelled up but was left hanging down. 

"Hey! You look great!" He said, greeting me with a kiss and a hug.

"So do you." I replied. 

"It feels so weird going to the movies when it's empty and there's no one there except for us." I said to him. 

"Why don't we invite the Prefects to go with us?" he suggested. 

"Sure why not?" I agreed. So we walked into the Prefect's common room.

"Hey! Does anyone want to go to the movie theaters?" Draco shouted over all the chattering. Suddenly, the chattering stopped. Harry and Justin knew what we were talking about but everyone had confusing looks on their faces. 

"What's a movie theater?" Blaise asked. 

"We'll show you when we get there. Just go change into muggle clothing and meet Hermione and I at the portrait that connects our common room to yours." Draco said. Then we watched as everyone bustled about getting their hair done and changing into muggle clothes. When we finally got to the movie theaters, we went inside and walked to the ticket booth. We each paid two galleons.

"Leave it to Professor Dumbledore to make money off of us." Draco laughed as we paid and took our tickets to go see 'Out of Time'. (A/N: I went to see that move a few weeks ago. It was a good movie." 

"Do you want anything to eat?" I asked them. 

"They even have stuff to eat here?!" Draco asked incredulously. "These muggles have it good." 

Harry, Justin, and I led them over to the food court where we purchased popcorn and Icees. (A/N: For those of you who don't know what an Icee is, it's like a slushy.)

Then, we walked into the theater and we just sort of scattered. I sat with Draco in the middle. Harry and Ginny sat two rows in front of us. And everyone else was just all around us. After the previews, the theater became dark and then, I felt Draco grip onto my hand. 

"Draco, it's okay. Nothing's going to attack you." I said. He loosened his grip. During the middle of the movie. I felt him put his arm around me and I leaned against him. 

"It's not so bad now is it?" I whispered to him.

"No. It's the best." He whispered back. 

After the movie was over, we all got up and threw away our cups and trays and walked out into the lobby and through the door that led into our common room. 

Everyone was chattering and talking about the movie. The Prefects went back to their common room. 

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked him. 

"Let's go swimming." He said. I nodded and then we ran upstairs to change into our swim suits. I put on my lovely light blue two-piece bathing suit. I grabbed my towel and ran downstairs. 

"Hey, Hermione!" Draco said, coming out from the swimming portrait. 

"Hey! What are you doing?'' I asked. 

"I'm going to get my sunglasses." 

"Why do you need your sunglasses?" I asked confused.

"There's a sun and I don't want to become blind." Draco replied. He headed up the stairs and I followed after him, going to my room to get mine. 

We met at the top of the stairs and we walked to the pool room together. As we entered the room, I could feel the heat washing over me. I put on my glasses and looked around. There was a pool and a playground with swings and a slide and a see-saw and some other equipment. There was even a basket ball court and a soccer field down the hill and to the right. I laid out my towel and set my stuff down. I looked around to see where Draco went. He was standing by a fence, reading a note. I walked over to him and he showed me the note. It read:

Hello, Ms. Tahlin and Mr. Malfoy, 

I believe you've found the pool room. There are a few rules that you must obey when you're in this room. 

1) Have fun. 

2) Be careful when you're in the water.

3) You may invite as many friends as you wish. 

You don't have to bring sun-screen. The sun here does not give you sunburn. Enjoy!

Professor Dumbledore

"This is so cool!" Draco said. 

"Yup!" I replied. We got into the cold water. It quickly became warm. The pool was 12 feet deep at one end and 31/2 feet deep at the other. I put on my goggles and dived off the diving board at the 12 feet side. After I dived, I swam back up and looked around for Draco. 

"Where are you?" I asked. Then, I felt something wrap around my waist and pull me under. I struggled to be free and then, I ran out of breath. The last thing I remember before everything turning black was Draco's worried face. 

~*~*~*~*~Draco's P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~

I left Hermione for a brief second to use the bathroom. When I came back, Hermione was under the water and she was flailing her arms. I dived and fought with whoever was trying to drown Hermione. After I got Hermione safely on the sidewalk, I brought the other person up. When I looked it was…

~*~*~*~*~Pansy's P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~

I threatened Millicient to let me in the Prefect's lounge and then I snuck into the Head's common room. I went into every single room until I found Draco. He had just been walking to the bathroom and the stupid Tahlin was still swimming. I slipped into the water and listened as she called for my Drakey- Poo. Then, I put my arms around her waist and pulled her down as hard as I could. I could feel her struggling against me and then, she was limp. Ha! She probably drowned. But after that, Draco came down to save her and he just left me there! After he brought her up, he came back down and pulled me out of the water! So he did care! Or so I thought. I remember that he tied me to a chair to make sure I didn't go anywhere and put the petrifying spell on me. 

~*~*~*~*~Draco's P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~

I can't believe Pansy actually got into our pool room. Much less our common room. I feel really bad for leaving Hermione. I put a revival spell on her and brought her back to my room. Before I did that, I made sure Pansy's ropes were secure and I put a locking spell on the pool door. I went into my room and got my cauldron. I began to flip through my Potions book for a spell that would cure Hermione. 

"Draco…" Hermione's voice was weak. When I looked over at her, she was sleeping. Hermione was probably dreaming. 

I finally found a spell that was very powerful and just took a few minutes to brew. After the potion was ready, I poured some in a cup and went over to Hermione. I lifted her up with one arm and let her lean against my chest. 

"Hermione!" I whispered in her ear. "Get up. I made a potion for you." 

She opened her eyes warily. "What happened? All I remember is seeing your worried face and then I blacked out. Why am I in my bathing suit and why am I all wet?" 

"I'll explain later. Just drink your potion." I handed her the potion and she drank it in one gulp. 

"How do you feel?" I asked her. 

"A little bit better. But that potion tastes disgusting!" She said with a look on her face. I chuckled lightly and then she asked, " Now tell me what happened." 

"Hermione, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault. We were swimming and then I left for like, two minutes to use the rest room and then, when I came back, you were gone and then, I saw something move underwater and then, I went to pull you out and after I got you on land again, you passed out and then, I went to get the person who wanted to drown you out of the water and it was Pansy! And then, I tied her to a chair and petrified her and then I brought you back to my room and ---" I was cut off by Hermione.

"Shh… calm down." She said softly. I gave her a hug. " Hermione, you could've been gone. I don't know what I would've done if I lost you." I held her closely. 

"Draco, if you spent six years torturing me you could live the rest of your life without me." She said quietly. 

"No! Hermione! It's just that after I found out that I was allowed to be with you, I just fell in love. Did you know that I had a crush on you in fourth year? And it lasted up until the end of sixth year. I spent the whole summer wondering ' Will she change? Will she find some hidden identity that would make her a pureblood? Maybe if that happened, Father would let me be with her.' and then,, I saw you in Diagon Alley. You looked so beautiful and happy and carefree and then, we crossed paths and you re-introduced yourself to me. And I couldn't believe it. My dreams had come true and I could be with you! I can't spend the rest of my life without you." I explained to her. She leaned into my embrace. 

"I love you, Hermione." 

"I love you too, Draco." I kissed her softly and then smirked. 

"Hey, Pansy is still sitting in that chair, tied up." I told her mischievously. "Why don't we go make fun of her?"

"Sure why not?" Hermione agreed. We went back to the pool room and when we got in, Pansy turned her head and squealed, " Drakey-Poo! You're back to rescue me!" in such a high-voice, I thought the windows would crack. If there were windows. 

"I'm not back to rescue you, I'm going swimming with my _girlfriend, Hermione._" I said, emphasizing Hermione's name and girlfriend. 

"But, I'm your girlfriend, Drakey!" Pansy cried.

"No, Pansy, I'm his girlfriend. Now, we really must go swimming. We've been planning this for a few days now." Hermione sneered at Pansy. She took my hand and smiled at me. Then, we walked over to the pool. Hermione got in first. 

"Brr… It's cold." Hermione shivered. I got into the water next and hugged her to keep her warm. She hugged me back and Pansy shrieked, " Get you're hands off him, you filthy mudblood!" 

Hermione ignored her and turned away to go swimming. I followed after putting up a sound-proofing spell that surrounded the pool. Pansy could scream all she wants and we wouldn't hear it. 

"Hey, Draco, How come we can't hear Pansy's whining?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I put up a sound-proofing spell to block off her horrid sound." I told her. 

"You're so brilliant, Draco." She said, kissing me gently. I pulled her closer, putting my arms around her waist. Then, I pulled away slowly.

"You know what the best part of that was?" She asked me.

"What?" 

"Pansy's face after we pulled away from each other. Her face was so purple, I thought she was Barney!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What's Barney?" I asked confused.

"Well, Barney is this muggle children's show. It's hard to explain but there's this fat, purple creature prancing around the room with a lot of other kids." I burst out laughing. 

"I could certainly relate Pansy to a fat, purple creature."

"I think everyone can relate Pansy to Barney." Hermione laughed. Half an hour later, we got out of the pool and Hermione picked up our towels and handed mine to me. We dried our selves off and walked over to Pansy. 

"We're going to let you go Pansy. But just to let you know, the next time you hurt Hermione, the punishment will be much worse. So unless you don't want that pug-like face to turn even more pug-like, leave us alone!" I told her coldly. "Now leave and never threaten Millicient into letting you into our common room again!" I took hold of her sleeve and pulled her to the portrait and pushed her out, glaring at her before closing the portrait on her face.

~*~*~*~*~Hermione's P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~

I can't believe Pansy would do that to me! I almost died because of her. Well, after Pansy left, Millicient came to our common room. 

"Hermione! I'm so sorry. I hate Pansy and I didn't mean to let her into the common room but she threatened to beat me up and push me off the Astronomy tower. Then, after she went in, I kept the door to the Prefect's lounge open a bit and a few minutes later, Draco's carrying you up the stairs and you were unconscious. I'm really, really sorry." Millicient cried. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. 

"I know that you're sorry and to know that I have friends to help me through this makes me feel really happy." 

"Really?" Millicient sniffed. I nodded and she said, "I'm sorry I was so mean to you for six years. I didn't get to know the real you and then when Draco told me that he liked you in sixth year, I was just really shocked. I didn't know how to react. Of course I didn't tell Pansy because she would've killed you. I'm just really glad that you and Draco are together." 

"Thank you, Millicient." I told her. She really was different than other Slytherins. She wasn't mean and cold hearted like some others. I guess Slytherins just have a shell around them sometimes. 

After Millicient went back to the Prefect's lounge, Draco and I were summoned to the Meeting Room. 

Professor Dumbledore met us there. 

"Ms. Tahlin, Mr. Malfoy, I know it is just the first week of school but we want to get the planning for the Halloween Ball over as soon as possible." Professor Dumbledore said. "Now, you will be starting classes tomorrow so meetings will be held with the Prefects daily at 7:00pm, every Wednesday and Friday. Talk it over with the Prefects. If there is a problem with either of those days, then you are welcome to change it. But please, notify me afterwards." 

"Umm… Professor Dumbledore, can you give us the list of the things needed to be done for the Halloween Ball?" I asked. Professor Dumbledore took out a piece of parchment from a shelf under the desk and a quill. He used a spell to make the quill write on its own. 

"Now, the list is as follows," He pointed his wand at the quill, which stood straight up and started to write 'Halloween Preparations', 

"

You need to schedule the band, Jiving Teen Witches, for October 31st.

You need to order the decorations from Table Decors and Odds and Ends. 

Create signs to hang up on the walls and common rooms of the Houses. Don't forget some for the Halls and some for the Classrooms.

Think of a theme. Post what kind of costume you need to have. Ex. Characters from Books, Famous Witch or Wizard, etc.

Tell the house elves what you have planned for food.

And you, the Heads, will hang up the decorations."

Professor Dumbledore pointed his wand at the quill again. The quill stopped writing. "I think that that's all that we need. You have been in Hogwarts for seven years. I'm sure you both know how things go by now. The meeting is now dismissed. Please go inform the Prefects of their duties." 

We left the Meeting Room and went into the Prefects' common room. 

"Hey! Pay attention, everybody!" I shouted, but nobody listened.

"Hermione, this is how you do it." Draco said. He put his fingers up to his lips and whistled really loud. I covered my ears and watched as everyone turned to look at him. 

"Okay, now that we have your attention, listen up!" Draco said, loud enough for everyone to hear. " Starting this week, Meetings will be held every Wednesday and Friday at 7:00pm. If anyone has any objections to this, please say something now." Harry raised his hand, "The Gryffindor Quidditch Team is practicing at that hour. Can we meet on Tuesday and Friday instead?" He asked.

"Consider it done," Draco said.

"Our upcoming event is the Halloween Dance. I have here a list of things we need to complete." I said, holding up the list. 

"We have to schedule the Jive Teen Witches for October 31st and we need to have a DJ. We have to order decorations from Table Decors and Odds and Ends. We need to make posters to hang up, umm… select a theme, and I think that's it. Oh yeah, and we have to decide what food to serve." I told them. " There are a total of five jobs. Please decide among yourselves." 

"Hey Hermione! Shouldn't we get Ron Weasley to give us ideas for food?" Blaise shouted out. We all started laughing.

"You know, Blaise, that's not such a bad idea. We'll start planning during our meeting on Tuesday. At that time, please already have your jobs organized so we could have Ron come in here and tell us what kind of food he wants." Draco said. "Understand?" Everyone nodded. "Alright then, decide on your jobs and give the list to me or Hermione before Tuesday." 

We went back to the common room and sat down on the sofa. Draco was sitting up and I had my head in his lap, looking up at him. 

"So, what do you want to do now?" He asked.

"Well, it's like eleven already and I really want to sleep." I told him. "I'm going to go shower, see you in a few minutes." I got up and went to get my clothes. And then I went into the bathroom. A few minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom wearing light blue shorts and a gray tank top.

"Wow! You're finally out! I thought you drowned in there!" Draco said dramatically. I laughed and kissed him softly. 

"Go shower. You're becoming a nuisance." I said, plopping down on the couch. I grabbed my brush off the table and started to brush my hair. He chuckled softly and went into the bathroom, summoning his clothes from there. I sat on the sofa, brushing my hair and reading my book when, finally, he came out of the bathroom wearing a t-shirt and boxers. 

"Now we can go to sleep." He said. I went up the stairs and went into my room. He came in behind me and said, "I didn't get my kiss good-night." 

"You don't need one because you're staying here tonight." I told him, laying down on the bed. 

"But I still need that kiss good-night." He repeated, laying down next to me. I sighed and gave him a kiss. He pulled me to him and then, ended the kiss a few minutes later. I snuggled up to him and whispered, "Good-night." He whispered it back and soon drifted off to sleep with his arms around me. I fell into an easy sleep, dreaming about me and Draco in the future.

~*~*~*~*~ The Next Morning ~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~ Draco's P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~

I woke up the next morning in Hermione's bedroom. She was sleeping soundly in my arms with a smile on her face. I pulled her closer. I never thought that Hermione would be the girl of my dreams. If I went to the past, to my second year, I would've killed anyone who'd said that. I felt Hermione move around. And when I looked down, Hermione was still sleeping. Then, I remembered we started classes today. 

"Hermione, love, wake up." I said, kissing her cheek.

"I don't want to. I wanna stay here. With you." She whined. 

"We start classes today and we're getting our schedules at breakfast." I told her.

"Why didn't you say so?!" She exclaimed, jumping out of bed. She rushed around to get her uniform from her spacious walk-in closet and grabbed her earrings and hair- tie on the way to the bathroom. I laughed at her as she walked out and she stuck her tongue. I walked to my bedroom and retrieved my uniform, changing quickly. I went to the mirror and spiked my hair up and then, went to the bathroom. 

"Hermione, can I come in to brush my teeth?" I asked while knocking on the door.

"Yeah, hold on." Hermione said. She emerged from the bathroom and walked to her room to put on her shoes. 

"Hermione, calm down. We have two hours to get there." I told her. 

"Seriously? Then why didn't you say so at first?" She exclaimed. "You know what? Let's just go anyway." 

"Alright." I said, I put on my shoes and took her hand. We walked out of the portrait and to the Great Hall.

"Draco! There are already people here!" Hermione said. I laughed at her again and she swatted me gently. We walked over to the Head/Prefect table. The minute we sat down, our schedules appeared before us.

"Hey! What do you have first?" She asked me excitedly, looking over her own schedule. 

"Umm… Double Potions first with the Gryffindors. Then Arithmancy, and after that, Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors. Umm… Defense Against Dark Arts with the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws. Lunch, Muggle Studies, Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs, Charms with the Gryffindors, and then I have Gym with the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws." I concluded. (A/N: I didn't know what else to call it. Since they already know how to fly, I couldn't call them Flying Lessons. If you have a better idea, please add it in your reviews!)

"Cool! So you have like every subject with me except for Transfiguration." Hermione beamed.

Harry and Ginny soon joined us with Blaise and Millicient. And then everyone else started to join us. We compared schedules and ate breakfast. 

"Students, may I have your attention please?" Professor Dumbledore asked. The whole hall became silent.

"Now, I believe you have received your schedules today. Classes will start in half an hour. You are to go back to your common rooms to get your books, writing utensils, and anything else you need for your classes. I want to wish you a successful first day of classes. Enjoy your breakfast!" 

After breakfast, Hermione and I quickly went back to our common room. We gathered our books, quills, inkwell, ink, and parchment. We each carried a backpack to put our stuff in. 

"Well, first stop, Potions!" Hermione announced mock-cheerfully.

"The way it's been for the last six years, the way it'll be for the rest of this year." I sighed. 

"Hey, you have it easy! Snape plays favorites!" Hermione said as we rounded the corner to go down the stairs. 

"Well, maybe this year, you'll be one of Snape's favorites because you're a pureblood." I said, smiling. Hermione shook her head and giggled. We entered the Potions' classroom to find Pansy already sitting there with her stupid uniform. I mean, even though all the girls wear the same uniform, Pansy wears her skirt really short and her blouse looks all wrong. She doesn't tie her tie well and she looks like a big mess all the time.

"Drakey! Sit with me!" Pansy squealed. 

"No way, Pansy!" I shouted. Then I added, "Oh and Pansy, fifteen points off Slytherin for hitting on the Head Boy." 

"Drakey! I-" Pansy started. 

"Another fifteen if you open your mouth again, Ms. Parkinson." Professor Snape said, coming out of his office. "Take a seat Ms. Tahlin, Mr. Malfoy." He said, motioning to the first two seats in the middle. Then, Harry and Ron came in and sat on our left and Blaise and Millicient sat on our right. Pansy ended up sitting in the back with Crabbe and Goyle. Ha ha for her!

Potions' class was so boring. We reviewed everything and then we had to pick our own potion to brew.

"Draco, let's pick the mind-reading potion." Hermione said gleefully.

"Sure, why not?" I asked.

We copied down the ingredients that we needed and went up to get the ingredients from the Student Cupboard. (A/N: I'm not positive what the ingredients are so I'm just going to make them up.) We went back to our seats and started our potion. We added unicorn hairs and beetle legs, frog's legs, unicorn blood and stirred it together. Then, we drank the potion. *Does it work?* Hermione thought hopefully. *Yeah! It works fine!* I flashed her a smile and she smiled back at me. We were cleaning up when Pansy walked by. She pretended to accidentally spill some of her Shrinking Potion on Hermione, shrinking her to the size of my inkwell. Then, Pansy picked Hermione up and tried to kill her. I knocked her hand away and picked Hermione up. The Slytherins started to laugh at her but when I glared at them, they shut right up. I brought Hermione to Professor Snape who just asked," Who did this to her?"

"It was Pansy Parkinson, Sir." I told him. 

"Ms. Parkinson! Detention! And 50 points off Slytherin! You never use a potion on another student unless you are directed to." Snape shouted. All the Slytherins' mouths were hanging open. Snape brewed the antidote and put a few drops on Hermione. Hermione grew back to her normal size, tears still running down her face.

"Mr. Malfoy, bring Ms. Granger to the Hospital Wing to make sure she's okay. The rest of you, Get Back to Work!" Snape instructed. I picked Hermione up in my arms and carried her to the Hospital Wing. 

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked as I laid Hermione down on one of the beds. 

"In Potions class, we were working on different kinds of potions and Pansy Parkinson brewed a Shrinking Potion and poured some on Hermione. Then, she tried to kill her. I saved her just in time though and brought her to Professor Snape. He gave her the antidote and told me to bring her to you to make sure she's okay. She was crying when I brought her here. I moved her arm. I think it's broken but I'm not sure." I told Madam Pomfrey. She went over to Hermione and moved her arm around. Hermione cried out in pain. 

"Does it hurt, dear?" she asked Hermione. Hermione nodded weakly. Madam Pomfrey gave Hermione a potion which she swallowed in one gulp. Madam Pomfrey bandaged up her arm and gave her a slab of Honeydukes Chocolate. 

"Get some rest now, Ms. Tahlin." she told Hermione. To me, she said, " Go back to class now."

"No. I want to stay with her." I told Madam Pomfrey. She nodded and said, " I understand. Why don't you go get your books and her books from your Potions class and then go around the school to get the assignments. Then, you can come back and stay with her. Tell Professor Snape that I told you to." I nodded and kissed Hermione's forehead. Then, I left to get our books.

~*~*~*~*~ Potion's Class~*~*~*~*~

I walked into Potion's class and gathered my stuff and Hermione's stuff. I put her books in her backpack and shrunk it, putting it in my backpack. 

"Mr. Malfoy, how is Ms. Tahlin?" Snape asked. 

"She's fine, except for the fact that she has a broken arm and a headache. She's resting right now in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey told me to go around to get our assignments." I explained. 

"Very well. You may go." Professor Snape said, dismissing me. I walked to Transfiguration and to Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy and all the other classes and copied the assignments on a piece of parchment. I slipped that in my backpack and went back to Hermione. By the time I got there, she was awake. 

"Hey, Hermione." I whispered, kissing her softly. 

"Hey." She whispered back.

"How do you feel?" I asked her. 

"I feel fine except for the fact the my arm's broken and my head feels like it was struck by a sledgehammer. But really, I'm fine." She said, giving me a weak smile. I gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head. 

"Did you get our assignments?" She asked.

"Hermione, relax. You don't feel well right now and of course you'll catch up quickly. Just relax okay?" She nodded.

"I feel like sleeping right now." Hermione said, yawning.

"Alright. Then go to sleep." I told her.

"But I want to stay awake with you." 

"Hermione, Go to sleep. You need the rest." 

"Stay here with me?" She asked. I nodded and slid in next to her. I put my arms around her and soon, I drifted off to sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~The Great Hall ~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~ Ron's P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~

"Do you think Hermione's okay?" I asked Harry at lunchtime. Ginny came up behind Harry, putting her arms around him and kissing his cheek. "What's wrong with Hermione?" She asked. 

"She's in the Hospital Wing." Harry told Ginny, putting his arm around her waist.

"What happened?" 

"Pansy Parkinson created a Shrinking Potion and 'accidentally' poured some on Hermione when she walked by. Snape got pissed off and gave her a detention and took 50 points off Slytherin." Harry said smiling. Just then, Lavender walked up to us and sat down next to me. Lavender and I had started to go out at the beginning of our 6th year.

"Wasn't that funny how all the Slytherins were shocked when Snape took 50 points off?!" She squealed.

"So how's Hermione now?" Ginny asked.

"Her arm's broken. Malfoy took her homework to her and he's with her now." he got a swat from Ginny.

"What?" 

"We agreed to call him by his first name. Remember?" Ginny said, smiling.

"Fine, fine, fine." Harry said to her. To me, he whispered, "She's so bossy. I think she's becoming Hermione." We both laughed and he got another swat from Ginny.

"Hey! What was that one for?!" He said.

"You were talking about me." Ginny told him.

"No I wasn't." Harry shot back, trying to look innocent. We all started cracking up. 

"Tell me what you said!" Ginny said. She made a puppy face and whined, "Please." 

"I can't. You're gonna be mad at me." 

"Well, if it was something good, I wouldn't be mad at you."

"I-I said that you're so pretty and um and that you're becoming more beautiful everyday." Harry stammered. 

"Sure you did." Ginny said smirking at him. I guess she knew what he said. Lunch went by pretty quickly. And soon, Harry, Lavender and I were headed to Divination with Parvati and Padma.

~*~*~*~*~ The Hospital Wing ~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~ Hermione's P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*~

"Afternoon, Hermione!" Draco beamed when I woke up. "How do you feel?" 

"Great, actually!" I told him, smiling brightly. And it was true. I didn't have the headache anymore and I was more awake. 

"How's the arm?" he asked. 

"It feels the same." I sighed as I leaned against him. "I'm hungry." 

"Yeah. You slept right past lunch time. I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful." 

"Thanks. I want to eat something right now." I told him. My stomach growled softly. Draco chuckled softly. " Do you know where the kitchens are?" 

"No. None of the students knows where it is." he said.

"I know where it is. And so does Harry and Ron and Ginny. I can tell you as long as you don't tell anyone else." I said. "Do you promise?" He nodded and said, "I promise."

"Okay. You know the underground passage way that is right outside the Great Hall. The one that we use to get to Potions from breakfast. Well, if you just turn right instead of left, you'll be in a broad corridor. There will be torches hanging around and paintings of food. When you get to the end of the hall, you'll see a painting of a giant fruit bowl. Tickle the big, green pear. The portrait should swing open. When it does, ask for Dobby or Winky. They'll give you food. Just tell them that I sent you there." I explained quickly.

"Okay. I'm not even going to ask how you know where the kitchens are. But okay. What do you want to eat?" he asked me. 

"Whatever you're having. You didn't eat either remember?" I reminded him.

"But I wanna get something that you like to eat." he said again. 

"Okay. I want a plate of spaghetti-" I began, but was cut off by Draco.

"Wait, wait, wait. I want to write this down." He got out a quill and ink and a piece of parchment. "Okay continue." 

"Umm… a Butterbeer, those pumpkin cakes." 

"Pumpkin Pastries." He corrected, writing it down.

"And a salad with dressing." 

"What kind?"

"Ranch." 

"Okay. I'll be back in a flash." He took off, out the door and down the hall. But then he came back in, "How do you get there again?" I laughed and gave him the directions and he left again. I got my schoolbooks from the side table and started my Transfiguration homework. Our assignment was to answer the questions on pages 43-58. By the time I was done with Question Five, Draco came back with lunch. 

"Hey!" He said, leaning down to kiss me lightly on the lips. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then, I pulled away and he took out our food. 

~*~*~*~*~ Draco's P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*~ 

I followed Hermione's directions down to the Kitchens. Sure enough, at the end of the long corridor, there was a painting of a giant fruit bowl. I tickled the pear and when I got inside, the first thing I saw were house-elves. 

"Umm… excuse me." I said to a house-elf that walked by. "Can you tell me where Dobby and Winky are?" I asked.

The house-elf pointed over to the sink where two house-elves were washing dishes. 

"Dobby." I said when I reached them. 

"Oh!" He said, shrinking away when he saw me. "Master Draco, what is it?" He asked timidly.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not like Father. I came by the orders of Hermione." I told him. 

"Miss Tahlin asked you to come?" Dobby asked. I nodded. 

"She wasn't feeling well today and she missed lunch so she told me to come get food for her." 

"Winky! Come here!" Dobby shouted. Immediately, a house-elf appeared beside him. 

"Winky, this is Draco Malfoy, a friend of Harry Potter and Miss Tahlin and the two Weasleys." Dobby introduced. "Master Draco, this is Winky."

"Nice to meet you Winky. Hermione has mentioned you to me once." I said, shaking her hand. She looked terrified. Frightened.

"She is still wanting to be a house-elf. Professor Dumbledore pays us four galleons a week and gives us the weekends off now, but Winky is still thinking getting paid is a disgrace to house-elfery." Dobby whispered to me.

"Well, I just came to get food for Hermione. It was nice meeting you Winky." I said. Winky nodded and ran off. Dobby asked, "What is it that Miss Tahlin would like to eat?" I gave him the list of food and minutes later, he came back carrying plates. 

"Tell Miss Tahlin that I also gave her Sugar Quills, Chocolate Frogs and Honeydukes' Finest Chocolate. Compliments of the kitchen." Dobby said as he passed me the plates. I nodded and thanked him. He really was a nice house-elf.

I walked out of the portrait and went back to the Hospital Wing where Hermione was doing her Transfiguration homework. 

"Hey!" she exclaimed happily as I approached her bed. I leaned down and gave her a soft peck on the lips. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine. In fact, I feel great!" She said. I took out the food and put it on the table next to her bed. 

"I saw Winky today. She is a very shy house-elf. Dobby says it's because she thinks that getting paid is a disgrace." I told her as we ate.

"Yeah, Winky never really got over being a slave house-elf. Now that they're free, she's still very upset." Hermione said. We finished eating and I brought the plate back down. When I got back up to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey said to me, "I am allowing Miss Tahlin to go back to the Head common room. Make sure she does not move her arm. It heals faster if it stays put." I nodded.

"Take good care of her and make sure she drinks her medicine daily. Give her half a slab of Honeydukes chocolate after every meal." She added.

"I will. Don't worry." I assured her. I helped Hermione out of bed and Madam Pomfrey led her to the bathroom to change into her robes. I gathered our schoolbooks and put them into our backpacks. I also put the slabs of chocolate, the sugar quills and the chocolate into the backpack.

Hermione came out dressed in her school robes. I took her backpack and shrunk it, putting it inside my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder. I took Hermione's hand and led her back to our common room. 

A/N: The second chapter is finally finished! I promise to try and post the third chapter ASAP. Don't forget to review! Thanks!


End file.
